Nostalgia
by df14-blacksnow
Summary: RyoSaku: His nostalgia made him to be with Sakuno again, only that...it's a little too late...


"Nostalgia"

With the theme song 'I'm with you' by Avril Lavigne.

. . . . . . . . . .

**I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound**

As I went down the taxi, rain started to fall. I was still preoccupied from what happened at work, chased by paparazzi and fan girls. Distorted, I ran towards the nearest waiting shed.

The atmosphere was cold. The cold breeze enveloped my body, making it shiver. The bitter taste of frost really struck into me. I searched my bag for something to calm myself from the bitter cold rainy night.

Alas, one last can of Ponta was found. I opened it and took a sip. I felt calm.

Come to think of it, it's a bit nostalgic for me to be here. How naïve of me. One sip of my Ponta, warm liquid ran into my throat; and after that, I breathe deeply.

Now I remember, I was with my friends. Back then, we were still young: together always. Playing Tennis until rain pours down and run until we reach a waiting shed such as where I am now.

And, it was really fun playing with her, even though she was clumsy.

We grew together, went to the same school together. But then, my family moved just when we both graduated from high school. She was one my friends, and worst, my first love.

10 years had passed now, yet, ever since we parted, communication was void. I was sad, lonely, indespair.

I looked up at the black sky, "Why am I remembering an insignificant part of my past life just now?"

"That's because nostalgia is inevitable" A girl's voice came out of nowhere.

**Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?**

With astonishment I searched where that voice came from. The street light was dim and a blurry image shows itself. Good thing I wore my disguise suit.

The rain poured heavily . Still sipping from my drink, we sat on the shed's corner. Silence fell on us, and she decided to break it.

"S-So where do you live?" she said, not looking at me while holding her bag.

"Just beyond this corner, I can't pass though. The rain's too heavy to just freely walk," I answered, and lied that I live here. I just want to have some space and my mind said I should stop at this shed.

"Can of Ponta?" I offered. Dang, I forgot, this is the last one.

"I'm okay, don't worry" she answered. I sighed, relieved.

"How's life treating you lately?"

I think that was the last question I asked before everything went silent. She looked pale and she frowned. Hard to admit, it's my first time worrying about a girl, except _her_.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"I asked, still with my so called stoic-face.

"No. It's just that, to answer your question, how come I keep trembling like this?" she said.

I was shocked when I saw tears gushing down her soft cheeks. "It is a common phrase but, life isn't fair" she answered.

"I agree" I said to calm her, I don't know how to calm a girl who's crying. "But why do you say that?" I asked again.

"It's been a year since we moved here in America. I lost a friend. After separation we have no means of communication. How many nights have I been crying, waiting for any material from him. A letter would be nice, but none came." She said, wiping her tears.

"I understand how you feel." I said.

"I don't think so… but it sure warm talking to you"

The rain didn't stop. It poured even more causing noise that I hardly feel her presence. We still sat beside each other.

**It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
**

"Ten years ago, I left a friend of mine in our hometown. She was a clumsy , kind, and gentle. She has everything a man can long for, she…was my first love" I said. Damn, I think my tongue slipped. She sure can make me talk.

"That's a coincidence, I felt the same towards him"

"Your friend was a boy?" I asked, not trying to say anything before she could cry again.

"Yes, He was always by the tennis courts when we were young. He was like a big star to me. But every time he's close to me, my heart beats faster. A special sensation, a smell of affection and arousal of love. Being with him again might only be a dream now. 10 years had passed. He's really famous but I don't know where he is right now. Only a vivid childhood memories mightbind us together, but the probability is just low."

Saying that in a low innocent voice, tears poured more on her cheeks. I looked at her. The bitter cold of the night became worse. I took off my coat and let the lady wear it.

"Come to think of it, if you don't mind me asking your name?"

"S-Sakuno…"

"Sakuno?...Sakuno…Ryuuzaki?"

Unconsciously, I hugged her so tight. Tears also came. She was shocked. She shrieked and ran away from me.

"Help! Help me! Somebody!", She cried for help, terrified.

"Wait! Sakuno….! It's me…! Ryoma!" I took of my disguise suit.

A flash of blinding light suddenly appeared on the street, for the sudden burst of my emotions. I ran towards Sakuno. She stopped at the next sidewalk and I was in the middle of the street. Her eyes widened before she ran towards me and pushed me away.

A honk of car was heard.

Blood.

The car had hit her instead of me.

I called for help.

Carrying her bleeding body, I ran as fast as I could to the nearest hospital.

The rain never stopped. It seems like it was sympathizing with what happened.

**I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone **

**Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?**

Opening in the doors in the ICU, she was rushed into a room where medical gadgets were arranged. I've seen it. I could smell her blood on myself. I'm bathing in her blood.

I was left outside the waiting. I forgot to tell her my whole name. The doctors came rushing in the ICU, together with the nurses , they united to restore what has been lost to her.

An hour had passed and I was still there, patiently waiting for a result. I was confused of myself. "Why…"

_Did this happen to her?_

The door opened, and Fuji-senpai approached me. "Ryoma? Were you the one-"

"Yeah" I cut him off.

We talked about what had happened. "As of now she's unstable, but we will do all the best we can to restore his health. I hope for your patience Ryoma"

"Please, Fuji-senpai"

"For now, she will be resting in the ICU for a while"

I helplessly cried. Felt with guilt, the scene where Sakuno met an accident kept on repeating in mys head. I can do nothing but cry silently, running my hand through my hair.

**It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
**

Hours have passed and the cycle keeps on going.

Silence broke down when the medical staff came rushing in Sakuno's room. All of them were wearing green.

I panicked, still helpless , I ran towards the stampeding staff to ask.

"What's happening?" I grabbed Fuji-senpai's hand.

"What happened?"

Fuji-senpai seemed to be preoccupied that he didn't have the time to deal with me.

The door was closed, everyone in the room seems agitated. CPR was activated.

"1,2,3…"

"again 1,2,3…"

"again 1,2,3…"

The doctor's voice was so loud that I who heard it, trembled and clenched my fists.

But the bar on her pulse rate was still straight. Everybody in the room calmed down. Mys eyes widened.

"No…" I whispered outside the door. _Why now Sakuno, now that I have met you again? I'm sorry I-_

Silence.

A clump sound seems to be coming out of the door. I stood up. I sighted a glimpse of hope.

**Why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind?  
**

Sakuno's heartbeat was slowly increasing. The staff again was agitated.

Sakuno was strong-willed. She fought against what fate bestowed upon her. But it would end soon.

Fuji-senpai was in full surprise when Sakuno grabbed his arm.

"…S-senpai…Please… tell… Ryoma-kun….I-"

Fuji waited for her answer.

"I love him"

He nodded.

"Please stay with us, have courage Sakuno"

There is always a silver lining.

I braced myself no matter what the result is going to be. Still I cried silently. "I sorry…Sakuno…" I murmured in a soft, guilty, trembling voice. But the inevitable is irreplaceable.

Sakuno who was thought of being revived successfully, was decreasingly losing her pulse rate again.

The impact from the accident was strong. She lost a significant amount of blood.

**It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I...  
I'm with you...  
I'm with you...**

But with a lost probability of hope, I stood firmly and still patiently waited.

A momentary silence occurred in the ICU. Everyone glanced at each other and removed their masks. Fuji officially said, "We lost…her…" and he himself had a tear escaped his eyes.

The door once again opened.

I approached the lowly faced doctor.

"How is she?"I said in a nervous voice.

"I'm sorry, we did all that we can but…she didn't make it"

**Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I  
I'm with you...  
I'm with you...  
**

The room was twisting around my vision. I sank in my knees like being sucked in the abyss.

My heart pumped blood, slowly with strong intensity.

"Why?"

Death is inevitable. No one can defy it.

I once more again glanced at the door's transparent glass, seeing poor Sakuno's body. A corpse.

There's nothing more I can do.

With my guts, I got a hold of myself and walked away. Along the hallway, I tried not to cry Amidst the sorrowful agony, a voice caught my attention. A very familiar voice.

"Ryoma-kun, now that I'm gone, that doesn't mean I'm gone forever, I will still be by your side now that we've finally met again. It was indeed a short while, but still, I…love you"

The voice echoed in the hallway and left me trembling in tears.

"I love you too…" I whispered.

**Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you**

Sakuno died happy after seeing Ryoma at last; her only regret perhaps was that Ryoma's words came too late.

_**I'm with you…**_

* * *

This story was my brother's project and I asked him if I could make it a RyoSaku fic, and he allowed me to edit some of the story. He allowed me publish this since he doesn't have an FFnet account. Please review for him, no for me.

THANK YOU AND GOD BLESS.


End file.
